Grieta de Mundos SasuHina Temporada 1
by AngieLKoneko21
Summary: Nota.- Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al maestro Kishimoto. Categoría.- Sólo? para los lectores de SasuHina Descripción.- Es un mundo alterno que se presenta en el mundo de Boruto New Generation Volumen: 1
1. Chapter 1

GRIETA DE MUNDOS (SasuHina)

Capítulo I

~ Pensamiento ~  
"Recuerdos"  
\- Diálogo / Movimientos –

**Notas del Autor**. – _Bueno mis queridos lectores cambie la perspectiva de esta obra que está más fabulosa que antes, debo admitir que mis cambios de progreso han hecho que esta trama tome otro horizonte, pero con el mismo fin. Bien solo les informaba que al final del capítulo habrá un glosario para especificar los términos en japonés de las palabras que no sean entendido debido a que tiene escritura __**''español/japonés''**__ espero que no les moleste ya que lo hice de este modo para apreciar más la lectura que está basada en la obra del maestro __**Kishimoto**__._

– _Hmp... no esperaba nada menos __**– Borro con mi diestra el rastro de la sangre que cae por la comisura de mis labios, afianzando el agarre en la empuñadura del kunai y continuo – **__Tendrás que tomar mi vida para cambiar mi parecer oniisan__** – con la mano libre rápidamente tomo de mi porta herramientas una unidad de 6 shuriken, haciendo fluir a través de ellos una parte de mi chakra, él responde –**_

_Entonces... – __**cierro los ojos y aparezco por detrás, apoyando mi espalda con la suya, dejando que el suave viento que provoco mueva los cabellos cortos que enmarcan su rostro, digo sin emoción alguna – **__Hazlo realidad.__** – abro los ojos manifestando mi línea sucesora Byakugan, giro en mi eje sacando hábilmente uno de mis kunai que muevo directamente hacia su yugular, reacciona al instante y nuestros movimientos se sincronizan de manera que llegan a colisionar nuestras armas, produciendo el sonido del metal por la fuerza empleada, empujo mi kunai hacia ella, retrocede un par de pasos hacia atrás, impulso mi pierna derecha y golpeo a nivel de su boca del estómago, sale expulsada hacia el montón de rocas, me abalanzo hacia ella con un movimiento aparezco frente a ella sosteniéndole del cuello con mi diestra, acumulo chakra sobre mis yemas de mi mano libre, para proponerme bloquear sus puntos y dar por terminado este combate, pero habla mientras levantaba mi mano –**_

_Oniisan recuerdas, ¿Cuándo jugábamos a las escondidas? Por más mejor que yo me escondía, tú siempre me encontrabas. __**– con la mirada puesta en el cielo siento como el suave viento remueve mis cabellos, pronuncio entonces con añoro – **__nuestros padres siempre temieron que llegáramos a este momento… __**– manifiesto mi dojutsu ocular Sharingan a la vez que él me eleva sobre su cabeza, es entonces que la chakra que fluye en mi red la expulso por todo mi ser transformado en elemento rayo, se aparta soltándome en el acto, naturalmente caigo de cuclillas y levanto la vista mientras los mechones de cabello enmarcaban mi rostro, contesta –**_

_Aun así, nos prepararon para esto. __**– extiendo mi brazo derecho hacia un lado y hago aparecer una espada corta del mismo material de la espada kusanagi que nuestro padre usa, hago vibrar mi chakra sobre ello, y agrego – **__Esto termina aquí, para…_

– _**Iniciando el alba, abro mis ojos pesarosamente por ver un claro destelle azul de luz atravesar los ventanales de la habitación, aún soñolienta, me levanto de la cama siendo cuidadosa de no despertarle a mi esposo que duerme a mi lado. Me coloco mi bata y salgo de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Voy a la cocina y me coloco sobre mis ropas de cama el delantal para empezar a preparar el desayuno, inicio a preparar café, huevos fritos, tocino, té de cebada además de poner sobre la mesa los rollos de canela en una panera. Preparo ágilmente todo y paso a colocar la mesa mientras lo hacia a mi memoria llega el recuerdo de como Sasuke_kun me había pedido matrimonio solo por ver nuestra foto de la ceremonia nupcial **_

**''Flashback''**

_. – En las afueras de las murallas de Konoha, esperaba a mi querido novio a la sombra de un gran árbol que se hallaba cerca de la orilla del río, lugar donde solía entrenar mis moldes de charkra; como ya era costumbre, luego de haber emprendido un largo viaje, muchas veces debido al rigor de las misiones que le imponían, antes que volviera a la aldea Sasuke-kun, me hacía llegar un mensaje con su halcón, avisándome de su llegada para que lo recibiera o simplemente que estuviera informada, pero como me conocía bastante bien al saber que me preocuparía, agregaba al final de sus notas lo siguiente "Estoy Bien". _

_Esta vez tampoco había sido diferente a los demás mensajes, tan solo que su viaje se había extendido por demasiado tiempo además de que, en todo ese periodo, él para nada había mantenido contacto con nadie, eso integraba a Kakashi_sama que ahora era el 6to Hokage, y que la responsabilidad sobre Sasuke_kun caía en sus hombros. Debido a sus acciones pasadas de rebeldía, los Sr. Feudos y Líderes de las Cinco Grandes Naciones no confiaban en él, siempre enfatizaban que una pequeña falta por más leve que fuese, lo llevarían a la orca, siendo de ese modo que arruinaría lo que Naruto, había conseguido al defenderlo._

_Entendía que como ex renegado de Konoha y único Uchiha poseedor del dojutsu ocular Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y Rinnegan Supremo, la gente siempre estaría a la expectativa de escudriñar sus actos, pero tratarlo como un criminal en su camino de redención, me parecía muy injusto de su parte, porque al final, ellos lo habían llevado a ese mundo desolado, no todos podían superar la oscuridad como Naruto, las veces que había asistido a reuniones de líderes importantes, en compañía de mi padre y mi hermana Hanabi, veía como algunos feudos muy influyentes se reunían para comentar de Sasuke_kun y comenzar a desdeñar su lealtad y fidelidad al Mundo Shinobi, muy a pesar de que, por más imposible y peligrosa que fuese la tarea, él la realizaba sin objeciones, consiguiendo el éxito total en todas ellas._

_Deseando muchas veces interferir, les mostraba mi total desacuerdo a los desaires que expresaban en su presencia y a sus espaldas de Sasuke_kun, pero él siempre me objetaba al decir, que no les tomara importancia porque pronto esa situación terminaría, que un día no muy lejano, él también sería reconocido, que para entonces sus futuros descendientes serían el orgullo del mundo, aunque no dudaría que siempre habría alguien que quisiera desdeñar su estirpe, pero conmigo junto a él conseguiría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano antes de abandonar este mundo. _

_Saliéndome a veces con la mía, les infligía una severa mirada a esos pomposos feudales que sobre pasaban mis límites de armonía, padre notaba con extrañeza mi actuar y mi hermanita Hanabi solo sonreía con diversión mis gestos, pero Kakashi_sensei que sabía lo nuestro, me miraba sin remedio, aunque al principio se había llevado una verdadera sorpresa de no poder creerlo, me había felicitado con una alegría mayor a la que alguien pudo ver después de todo consideraba a Sasuke_kun como un hijo. Con respecto a los que formaban el equipo 7 (Sakura, Naruto y Sai) eran ajenos a saber lo nuestro como nuestros otros compañeros. _

_De pronto siento la presencia de mi amado, inmediatamente enfoco mi mirada sobre el espesor del bosque, sintiendo en mi corazón emoción, elevo mi diestra hacia el lado de mi corazón y es entonces que le veo salir del espeso ramaje vistiendo una capa negra que cubre sus vestiduras, expreso inquietud y al no ver con mi mirada simple nada fuera de lo común, activo mi línea sucesora y reviso cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, hallando una pequeña marca sobro su hombro izquierdo __**~ al parecer solo se trata de un rasguño ~**__ relajo mi expresión y desactivo mi dojutsu ocular para captar en su mirada diversión, colorándose mis mejillas le saludo – __**Bienvenido Sasuke_kun ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje? **__– expreso mi intriga en la pregunta, atenta a sus gestos capto como aparta su mirada de la mía y contesta sin emoción alguna –_

_**Nada en especial, solo fue un viaje de reconocimiento al final de todo. **_

– _La simpleza de su respuesta me causa inquietud que no pasa desapercibido por él, parpadeo un par de veces y digo como reproche – __**¿Y por eso has tenido que tardar tanto? –**__ él resopla y desvía superficialmente sus ojos de los míos, tomando una actitud impasible, se toma unos instantes y me responde – _

_**Sí, tenía que resolver algunas cosas importantes, lamento no comunicarme contigo Hime… Kakashi debe haber tenido bastantes problemas en mi ausencia, lo veré mañana.**_

– _Miro con sorpresa el fastidio con el nombra al 6to Hokage, avanzo hacia él y posiciono mi diestra en su mejilla, mostrándome calmada, le digo __**– Debes ir ahora Sasuke_kun, Kakashi_sensei ha estado intranquilo por tu ausencia, más tarde podremos vernos en tu apartamento… – **__me muerdo el labio inferior y __aparto la mirada por pena hacia mi atrevimiento, me volteo entonces y antes que pudiera retirarme, él apoya su mentón sobre mi hombro y pasa su mano alrededor de mi cintura para luego decir melosamente –_

_**Princesa… ¿No me has extrañado?…**_

_. – Mi sonrojo se hace notable en ambas mejillas, pero aun así miro sobre mi hombro hacia él que luego de besarme sobre la comisura de mis labios, le respondo – __**Si, me preocupe mucho por ti… **__– exclamo con reproche – __**pero Sasuke_kun los líderes de las Naciones**__ – no termino de culminar porque su brazo hace que me apegue más a él, de modo que sobre pongo mi mano sobre la suya y entonces él dice – _

_**Te casaras conmigo Hinata. **_

– _Abro los ojos sorprendida por su declaración y busco en su mirada ónix algún indicio de duda sobre lo que dijo, pero al solo reflejar seguridad, mis ojos se empiezan a empañar por las lágrimas y en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa es entonces que siento cuando el coloca una argolla en mi dedo, viajando mi mirada a nuestras manos veo el anillo más elegante adornar mi mano, digo __**– Sasuke_kun es realmente precioso… yo **__– no llego a formular palabra alguna a lo que él me dice –_

_**Este es el motivo por el cual me tarde, tenía que ser digno para la nueva matriarca del clan Uchiha **_

– _Las lágrimas fluyen con más intensidad por escuchar tal declaración, me aparto lo suficiente y volteo completamente hacia él, poso mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pero entonces se inclina hacia mí y yo uno nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso – _

"**Fin de Flashback"**

_**Toco mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos, me ruborizo y salgo al oír los pasos que bajan de las gradas, sabiendo de quien se trataba, le dedico una sonrisa mientras me adelantaba a saludarlo – **__Buenos días Itachi_musukosan _

_Buenos días kaasan. __**– realizo una reverencia y cuestiono – **__¿Has estado haciendo todo esto tú sola? __**– colocando su mano sobre su mentón mientras sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa, dice –**_

_Así es, recuerda que hoy inician los exámenes chunin además su padre entro en sus vacaciones __**– afirmo mientras paso a colocar los individuales **__– y, por otro lado, tanto Miu como tú han estado ausentes __**– viajo mi mirada a la fotografía en el taburet donde se hallaban más pequeños, sigo **__**–**__ Cariño ve a prepararte y baja pronto a desayunar, traje rollos de canela_ – _**al percibir sus ojos que toman un brillo, contesta –**_

Está bien_ mamá__** – relajo mi mirar y con seguridad, continúo estando por retirarme – **__volveré a estar más tiempo en casa _

_Si__**. – sus palabras por más seguras que eran, me hacían sentir intranquila, capto que lo percibe, pero yo dibujo una sonrisa, él no convencido se retira, tomo lugar en mi silla colocando un cubito de azúcar en el té de cebada ~ **__¿Qué es este presentimiento? __**lo sirvo en una taza**__**y lo bebo para calmar mis nervios, luego de sentirme mejor, guardo en sus mochilas los bentos que había hecho, me acerco al barandal de las gradas y anuncio **__**– **__El desayuno ya se encuentra en la mesa Sasuke, Miu __**– vuelvo a mi lugar y en el transcurso de 14 min, escucho los pasos de mi esposo al bajar, vistiendo su ropa de cama, sosteniendo en su mano el estuche con el presente que habíamos preparado, se acerca hasta mí y se inclina lo suficiente para darme un beso corto en los labios, le saludo – **__Buenos días amor ¿Cómo dormiste? __**– al preguntar se acerca nuevamente y une nuestros labios en otro beso un poco más exigente, respondo con timidez, pero al ansiar que siguiera se aparta y con una suave sonrisa, responde mi saludo – **_

– Buenos días princesa, al parecer estás ansiosa a que nos quedemos solo los dos _**– usando mi voz ronca veo como baja la mirada tímidamente mientras alza su taza al nivel de sus labios, responde –**_

– _Sasuke_kun, como esperas que reaccione si tú cautivas mis sentidos __**– bebo un poco y retorno mi vista hacia él dedicándole una calida sonrisa, el por su lado se inclina y une nuestras frentes mientras dice suavemente –**_

– _Hinata siempre serás tú y mis hijos mi mayor logró en esta vida, si tu no estuvieras a mi lado aún estaría vagando por todo el mundo Shinobi, dedicado a expiar mis pecados. _**– me sincero sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba escuchar, pues no me era indiferente los comentarios de ciertas personas sobre nuestro matrimonio, conocía a mi esposa y sabía que le afectaba un poco con respecto a nuestros hijos y gracias al idiota de Naruto este ultimo año tenia sin fin de misiones rango S.S que realmente me tomaban mucho tiempo y cortos espacios para estar con ella, sintiendo que coloca ambas manos en mi mejilla, dice –**

_Te Amo Sasuke_kun, tú me diste la fuerza y la dicha de ser amada __**– él acerca sus labios a los míos y se unen en un beso suave y tierno como aquella vez, de pronto la imagen de mi sosteniendo a un recién nacido hace que me aparte y baje mis manos de sus mejillas, sintiendo su mirada desentendida con mi actuar, digo – **__Amor yo… __**– decido callar al oír los pasos de nuestro hijo ingresar, habla –**_

– Buenos días padre _**– hago una reverencia que soy correspondida al instante, mientras tomaba mi lugar en la mesa, Miu entra escena bajando deprisa imita una reverencia formal hacia nuestros padres, dice –**_

– Buenos días mamá, papá lamento retrasarme en vestirme. Waoo Itachi_oniisan _Mei_ quedara encantada contigo… _**\- resalto el hecho que Mei, siempre le sigue como una sombra y ahora que estaba luciendo nuevo estilo más sobrio su club de fans estarían más agresivas, amplio mi sonrisa causando que Itachi me lanzara una mirada fría, Mamá que contenía su sonrisa cubriendo sus labios, papá habla con seriedad –**_

Buenos Días hijos, tomen su lugar y desayunemos en paz _**– lo digo más como una orden tomando mi lugar, ganando que ellos imitaran mi actuar, pero en silencio mientras Hinata relajaba su expresión, se disponía a servirme una taza de café negro como me gusta –**_

*:*

_**. – colocando un par de rollos de canela en mi platillo acompañado del té de cebada me disponía a disfrutar en silencio, pero entonces mi hermana Miu mientras se colocaba ensalada de tomate con huevos y tocino en su platillo, habla –**_

_Y bien, Itachi_oniisan ¿Cómo te fue con tu entrenamiento con el abuelo? __**– pasando a servirme el jugo de arándano en una vaso de cristal mientras le miraba por reflejo posando su mirada hacia mi padre, responde –**_

_. – reforcé mis habilidades, realmente fue un entrenamiento duro, pero me siento bien con los resultados que obtengo __**– digo con franqueza mientras me sirvo el primer rollo de canela y siento su delicioso sabor, pero a mi memoria viene el hecho que dejaría de formar parte del equipo 7, dado que en acuerdo mutuo del 7mo Hokage y mi padre, yo formaría parte de la guarda especial del 7mo Hokage, pero esa información solo se limitaba a altos cargos. Mirandola por reflejo veo en sus ojos estar algo decaídos a pesar de su aparente serenidad, cuando iba a preguntar, mamá dice –**_

_Luego de que termine los exámenes chunin quiero que nos reunamos en familia en un picnic __**– sostengo mi taza cerca de mis labios mientras todos me toman atención, bebo un poco del líquido tibio – **__pues como veo necesitan descanso de tanto haber colocado su tiempo en el entrenamiento __**– inmediatamente Miu, dice –**_

_. – sería fantástico mamá, el entrenamiento en este mes realmente fue muy pesado __**– acerco un tomate en mis labios y lo degusto pues eran mis favoritos no tanto como lo eran para mi hermano los rollos de canela, por otro lado, pues ciertamente el entrenamiento a los que nos sometíamos, era de un grado mayor al que alguien podría llevar, que tener un poco descanso realmente nos iba a sentar muy bien. Después de todo yo sentía que lo necesitaba con urgencia, ya que no conciliaba el sueño por la frecuente pesadilla que tenía relacionada con mi padre, pues él era la victima de un sujeto extraño que cubría su apariencia bajo una capa gris que se hallaba desgastada, su piel que se distinguía en su quijada, cuello y manos era blanca, los cabellos que enmarcaban la mascara de gato que cubría su cara eran castaños oscuros, su aura que desprendía era sombría y escalofriante. Cada vez que levantaba su mano unos objetos oscuros como metales que le perforaban la carne de mi padre mientras él sonreía entretenido, solo escuchaba los gruñidos y el metal perforándole, por otro lado, yo jamás podía hacer nada, pues solo me limitaba a que gruesas lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas. Despertaba al instante que mis ojos activaban mi sharingan2 tomoe (Aspas) casi al mismo momento que mi padre manifestaba el Mangekyo Supremo Eterno, para no preocupar a nadie jamás había comentado esa situación, tampoco era como si quisiera darle importancia, terminando de comer, papá dice –**_

_Itachi y Misame quédense en su lugar. Su madre y yo tenemos que hablar con ambos. __**– coloco el pequeño estuche sobre la mesa mientras Hinata pasa abrirlo, sigo viendo que están atentos a lo que diré – **__Ambos se han esforzado mucho estás tres semanas por eso queremos darle esto. __**– al exponerlo a ellos Hinata, dice –**_

_Esta es una de las reliquias familiares de los dos clanes ancestrales de Konoha, ambos nos hacen sentir orgullosos __**– alzo el medallón Uchiha, mientras en conjunto Sasuke toma el medallón Hyuga, habla –**_

_Esta es la recompensa merecida por sus esfuerzos __**– nos levantamos mientras ellos imitan nuestras acciones se acercan de modo que les colocamos a ambos el medallón Hyuga e Uchiha, Itachi dice – **_

_Gracias padre y madre __**– sosteniendo el medallón Uchiha, siento el abrazo de mi madre afectivo hacia mí, mis mejillas se sonrojan, pero le correspondo –**_

_Daré mi mayor esfuerzo papá, mamá __**– sonrió hacia mi padre que acerca su mano y forma la señal de dos dedos que coloca en mi frente mientras dibujaba una suave sonrisa, mamá luego de apartarse de mi hermano, dice –**_

_Se que nos harán sentir orgullosos __**– exclamo con mis ojos empañados, alzando una servilleta de mi delantal secaba mis mejillas, digo –**__ ya es tiempo que vayan __**– afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza van a tomar sus despectivas mochilas, nos acercamos en conjunto de ellos a la puerta, realizan una última reverencia ambos y se despiden de nosotros realizando un ademan, dicen – **_

_. – Hasta pronto papá, mamá __**– contestó **_

_***:***_

_Nos vemos…_**– un susurro que solo se escuchaba solo para mí, pues por algún extraño sentimiento alojado en mi pecho sentía que partían aun largo viaje, tanto que se sentía como una corazonada de madre. Cerrando la puerta en compañía de Sasuke avanzamos hasta las fradas donde el tomándome de la cintura con su mano me apega a su pecho mientras dice –**

_¿Princesa ocurre algo?_ _**– cuestiono al ver que se vuelve a tensar como cuando fui a saludarla, pues me había tomado por sorpresa que se apartara cuando se sentía cariñosa conmigo – **__¿Qué no me has dicho? __**– pronuncia mi nombre mientras me rodea con sus brazos la espalda –**_

_Sasuke_kun yo… __**– levanto la vista para posarlo sobre sus ojos, respondo – **__solo es que la prueba que ambos llevaran a cabo __**– suspiro profundamente al sincerarme –**__ me preocupan __**– bajando mis manos para ponerlos sobre en su pecho, sigo – **__sé que ambos son muy hábiles, pero tengo un presentimiento… __**\- no termino de pronunciar pues él aparta su mano de mi cintura mientras dice –**_

_Hinata ellos estarán bien __**– afirmo con seguridad, ella gira hacia mí por completo con sorpresa en sus ojos aclaro – **__los hemos entrenado a ambos, y sabes tan bien como yo, que cualquier obstáculo lo pasarán __**– me acerco y beso su mejilla el rubor inmediatamente se hace presente, me inclino y la levanto sobre mi hombro, la llevo cargando hasta nuestra habitación mientras ella tartamudea saliendo de la sorpresa, dice al percibir mis intensiones –**_

_A-Amor e-etto... aun e-es algo-o temprano...p-para ir a e-eso_ _**– sintiéndome roja por el actuar de Sasuke, pues era obvio que desde el día de ayer estaba muy cariñoso y yo adoraba ese lado siempre, no obstante, era claro que su intención era que despejara mi mente, pero nadie pensaría que fuera tan pasional, él rápidamente entendiendo, contesta con molestia – **_

_Lo siento princesa, pero estar sin ti por tanto tiempo __**– afirmo con disgusto por recordar la última misión que realice, mermando mi malestar contra el Dobe de Naruto, me sincero al decir – **__Estar sin ti Hinata es una tortura __**– abro la puerta empujándola con mi pie, llego hasta la cama y la acuesto, ella se acomoda obedientemente, sonrío encantado y me acerco repartiendo besos sobre su cuello, mientras a la vez me deshago de la bata y ella se quita su delantal de cocina, hablo **__– además el clan necesita más herederos._

:*:

**Residencia Uzumaki **

_**¿**__Como me veo?__** – expreso con alegría hacia mis padres y mi pequeño hermanito, que chupa su chupón, mamá contesta con esa energía que desprende –**_

_preciosa __**– afirmo con sinceridad pues verla vestir esa blusa negra con bordes naranja y un capri color pomelo suave que le llega sobre la rodilla, similar a los atuendos que porto, le sentaban bien a ella, Naruto mientras veía la taza de jugo con mirada iluminada, dice –**_

_Verdaderamente tan hermosa como tu madre, Mei __**– agrego eso mientras guiñaba a Sakura causando un rubor suave en sus mejillas, tomando atención a Minato le acerco su papilla a la boca mientras Sakura colocaba sobre la mesa el vaso con jugo para Kazumi –**_

_Gracias kaasan y toosan __**– sonrió ampliamente mientras afirmo – **__estoy muy emocionada, hoy al fin podré probar mis habilidades __**– alzo la voz con seguridad, no obstante mamá posa su atención con preocupación sobre mí, y habla –**_

_No te adelantes a lo hechos Kazumi __**– sirviendo una taza de té, retorno a sentarme mientras le hago recordar lo que me prometió – **__recuerda que me prometiste no esforzarte sobre humanamente __**– en ese instante Naruto dice –**_

_Eso significa que le enseñaste ¿ese Fuijitsu prohibido? __**– viendo complicidad entre madre e hija, frunzo el ceño pues significaba que sus habilidades se habían reducido a la mitad sino a más porque a pesar de que nuestra hija allá nacido prodigiosa al saber controlar y moldear la naturaleza de la chakra, aún era muy pronto que tuviera ciertos conocimientos. Por eso mismo había arreglado un viaje de 3 años para ella en el Monte Myobuko, porque de todos modos se desintegraría su equipo a la partida de Itachi de forma que digo –**__Sakura-chan espero que sólo allá sido la teoría __**– exclamo y ella contesta al instante –**_

_Bueno cariño una chica debe saber cómo debe defenderse __**– intento suavizar lo que diría, pero sabiendo que no ayudaría continuo – **__Mei estará bien se a esforzado tanto, que realmente no es necesario que active la fuerza de un centenar… __**\- inmediatamente soy interrumpida por él –**_

_Sakura_chan, ¿Cómo pudiste enseñarle esa técnica? __**– giro mi mirada a Kazumi y ella mira con desentendimiento de modo que retornando mi mirada a Sakura ella frunce el ceño, sigo – **__Kazumi dime que no pusiste en práctica el contenedor __**– cierro los ojos al ver que ella relaja la mirada –**_

_Claro que lo hizo, Naruto no debes molestarte por algo así __**– sereno mi mirada sobre él mientras acerco mi mano y la coloco sobre su mano – **__recuerda que a esta edad yo también empecé acumular mi chakra en un recipiente __**– inmediatamente Kazumi, dice –**_

_Papá, mamá es tan increíble __**– exclamo con entusiasmo teniendo la atención de papá, sigo – **__pero enserio conozco los riesgos y hasta que el contenedor no este lleno, no lo activare __**– explico y con la mirada un poco agachada, le confirmo que reunir chakra se me estaba dando bien – **__además reservar mi chakra en un contenedor aparte, no es tan difícil __**– levantándose de su lugar y colocando su mano en mi hombro, dice –**_

_te prohíbo hacer uso estrictamente del Rasengan __**– ordeno con voz firme, pues desde los mismos labios de Tsunade me había confirmado que ese fuijutsu le había dado complicaciones a Sakura, que Kazumi podría despertarlo sin problemas, pero los efectos secundarios en un combate real podrían pesarle – **_

_Está bien toosan y kaasan __**– mantengo la mirada baja unos momentos y la levanto captando que ambos relajan sus expresiones, mamá dice levantándose se acerca a mí y me abraza, diciendo –**_

_me alegra que lo hayas entendido __**– Mei, lo corresponde apegando su cabeza a mi hombro, nos acercamos y nos sentamos a desayunar al terminar, papá se acerca a mí sacando algo de su bolsillo, dice –**_

_Ahora este collar es tuyo, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti __**– exclamo y le muestro un fragmento del collar del 1er, 5to Hokage, abro el seguro y paso a colocárselo mientras ella aparta su propia cabellera escarlata. Al ver su sonrisa le devuelvo el gesto, nos abrazamos – **__Gracias papá __**– me aparto y arreglo mis cabellos en mi espalda, es entonces justamente cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta, me levanto colocándome mi mochila guinda, mamá dice –**_

_Cuídate mucho Kazumi_chan __**– le dedico una sonrisa, pero a eso Mei se acerca y besa mi mejilla para luego besar la frente de Minato que mueve sus manitos, haciendo ademan dice –**_

_Si mamá, Minato_ototo cuida mucho a mamá y a papá en mi ausencia __**– muevo la mano saliendo concluyo con decir – **__Hasta pronto. __**– exclamo avanzando a la puerta – **__Nos vemos allá papá._

_::*::_

_. – __** Llego a la puerta y la abro donde veo a Itachi mirando desinteresado al camino, saludo – **__Ohayo Misame e Itachi __**– cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, Misame contesta –**_

_Ohayo Kazumi __**– le devuelvo el gesto, notando que no más Itachi mueve la cabeza en forma de saludo como lo hace papá, sigo – **__Bien vamos, hoy es un gran día. __**– entonces Itachi se ha pura agregar mientras se empieza a encaminar –**_

_Andando __**– comienzo a avanzar en silencio con una expresión neutra, ellas llegan a mi diestra y caminan al mismo ritmo que voy, no tardamos en llegar a los terrenos apartados donde comenzaría la prueba para subir al rango Chunin, se trataba de la zona roja del ''Bosque de la Muerte'' donde se encontraban varios shinobi reunidos con expresión amenazante para espantar a los Genin que haríamos la prueba, un acto que era habitual en todas las generaciones. Ignorando sus expresiones nos acercamos hasta el espacio que había en la pared del edifico donde los encargados se encontraban reunidos, apoyando mi espalda en la pared, decido cerrar los ojos para relajar mi mente, pero Kazumi, alza la voz – **_

_oh Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou __**– exclamo levantando la mano para que giraran su vista a nosotros, cosa que hacen, acercándose, los saludo – **__Buenos días __**– cuestiono –**__ ¿participaran?___

_Ohayo Itachi, Kazumi y Misame __**– le devuelvo el saludo mientras suspiro y coloco mi mano sobre mi nuca, con pereza contesto – **__por eso estamos aquí __**– entonces Chouchou pasa de nosotros para colocarse a lado de Itachi, que no se inmuta de su presencia, dice –**_

_Itachi_kun, me has extrañado __**– **__**exclamo**__** melosamente **__**mientras**____**me apego más a su brazo, sin importarme el aura roja que desprende Kazumi, al contrario, sonrío complacida, pero entonces Inojin habla –**_

– _Parece que hay sujetos interesantes. __**– miro con molestia al sujeto que mira con expresión de pocos amigos hacia nosotros, pero Shikadai comenta – **_

_Tal parece, esos genin son de la aldea de la arena – __**anuncio al ver que se trataba de mi primo rodeado por otros dos ninjas, antes que pudiera decir algo Misame, habla –**_

_Usa protección absoluta __**– aparto la mirada de él, y busco con la mirada a los otros equipos que se formaron en nuestra clase, Shikadai agrega – **_

_Es mi primo, hijo de mi tío el Kazekage __**– es entonces que veo el equipo 5 formado por (Denki, Metal Lee y Iwabe) y el 15 formado por (Wasabi, Sumire y Namida) pasan a unos pasos frente a nosotros, Chouchou alza la voz para llamarlos, cosa que hace que Itachi gruñera –**_

_¡Ey Sumire! ¡Denki! ¡Por aquí! __**– exclamo y noto tardío el fastidio de Itachi, mientras abre sus preciosos ojos grandes color gris oscuro, salgo de mi cautividad al ver una esfera de humo se manifiesta en el centro de las personas, donde se escucha una voz –**_

_Muy buenas a todos __**– amplio una sonrisa mientras sostengo en mi mano un pergamino – **__soy Mitarashi Anko, dará inicio la prueba en unos momentos, pero por voluntad del 7mo Hokage __**– aclaro mientras me estiro despreocupada de la expresión de los mocosos – **__tienen solo instantes para no arrepentirse, aunque yo creo que están aquí por voluntad propia __**– miro con frialdad y despliego el pergamino donde tiene el sello del 7mo Hokage – **__creo que como ya está sus firmas sobre un documento como tal, no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno __**– sonrío lascivamente, entonces se hace presente Rock Lee junto a un grupo de 9 Jounin especialistas – **_

_Soy Rock Lee, ellos mis asistentes __**– alzó la voz para que todos me escucharan con claridad y muevo mi diestra, cosa que lo toman como la señal y comienzan a entregar un pergamino por equipo, sigo – **__el pergamino que reciban, deberán protegerlo __**– explayo el pergamino que lleva el grafico – **__no obstante deberán conseguir su contra parte en este orden __**– apunto a la imagen dibujada donde expresaba el orden elemental de los sellos colocados en cada pergamino – **__cada pergamino tiene contenido altamente confidencial __**– miro a todos los presentes frunciendo el ceño – **__tendrán que conseguir tres de ellos para presentarse en la torre central del Bosque. __**– de modo que agrega Anko_sama –**_

_Bien vayan a tomar sus respectivas posiciones en las entradas __**– levanto la voz llena de energía mientras dibujo una sonrisa de diversión, en ello uno de los asistentes me entrega un platillo con Gyozas, sostengo los palillos y empiezo a degustarlos uno por uno –**_

_tienen 25 min para que las puertas se abran y solo 5 minutos para ingresar __**– alzo mi puño al cielo mostrando mi energía verde que me rodea – **__que la llama de la juventud los acompañe __**– entonces veo como todos ellos se dispersan hacia los diferentes ingresos –**_

_****::**::****_

****::**::****

– _**¿**__Tienes todo preparado? __**– pregunto poniendo mis ojos en el tablero que sostiene mi compañero – **_

_Si, vamos __**– afirmo mientras guardo mi tablero al acercarme a la entrada por donde nos conectaría hacia esos mocosos – **_

– _Recuerden que deben ganar tiempo para que yo pueda usar el fuijutsu __**– recalco nuevamente al ver la seriedad de mis acompañantes, entonces nuestro líder de escuadrón dice – **_

– _Tu Fuijutsu le darás utilidad cuando él amo se presente __**– anuncio con seriedad recordando el mal humor de cuando sus subordinados que somos le fallamos – **__nada de adelantarse.__** – concluyo con frialdad – **__al final los espera en el centro _

_::*:: _

[**Entrada del BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE**]

_Yo me encargare del pergamino __**– anuncio mientras lo coloco en mi mochila y noto que ninguno se opone, tanto Itachi como Kazumi parecían encontrarse pensativos, al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta por abrirse, ingresamos y entonces habla mi hermano –**_

_Démonos prisa para planear un plan y llegar rápidamente a la torre donde esta tu padre esperando Kazumi __**– afirman con la cabeza y subo a la rama de el árbol frente a mí, ellas imitan mi actuar llegando a mi lado, manifiesto mi línea sucesora sin necesidad de sellos y reviso el territorio a 2 km, viendo un apartado que se podía usar para trazar un plan, digo – **__síganme._

_Si __**– nos impulsamos luego de que Itachi avanza un buen trecho hacia adelante, por la velocidad que toma intento seguirle el ritmo, notando que Misame no tiene problemas en posicionarse a su lado con la misma velocidad, pero debido a mi entrenamiento que me había sometido puede que se me entorpezca los movimientos, de igual modo al detenerse imitamos su actuar, yo me apoyo sobre la rama mientras exhalo el necesitado aire, Misame lo percibe y habla –**_

_Kazumi, tan rápido ¿te has agotado? __**– colocando mi mano sobre mi cadera, viendo a mi amiga algo agitada por la velocidad que fuimos, recobrando su postura erguida, me responde –**_

_Claro que no Miu __**– le lanzo una sonrisa divertida por su comentario, entonces Itachi, que miraba a nuestro contorno ignorándonos, habla –**_

_Aquí haremos guardia. __**– afirmo mientras de un salto bajo al suelo desactivando mi línea sucesora – **__fuimos demasiado rápido, no obstante, en esta zona se abastecerán de agua __**– anuncio ese hecho, sentándome en la roca, mi hermana y Kazumi, bajan acercando unas rocas que luego usan como asiento –**_

_Entonces propones ¿Qué solo debemos esperar?__** – cuestiono al ver que pasa a cerrar los ojos mientras acomoda su mochila frente a su pecho para apoyar su espalda en el grueso tronco, me contesta – **_

_Coloca el pergamino que nos entregaron en el centro de esas rocas __**– digo con simpleza mientras alzo la mano apuntando a las pequeñas rocas que se encuentran apiladas, sigo – **__procura que sea visible, el sello que posee __**– afirmo suspirando – **__uhmm… será la carnada _

_Entonces así no será necesario tener que pelear __**– suspiro con alivio porque al menos necesitaba un par de días para reponerme mientras tanto Misame, saca el pergamino de su mochila y va a colocarlo tal cual Itachi lo había dicho, integrándolo un papel con un sello, volviendo a su asiento en la roca, le pregunto a Mei – **_

_Kazumi, es cierto ¿Qué harás un viaje al monte de los sapos? __**– pregunto intrigada porque lo había escuchado en un fragmento de la conversación de mi madre con su madre, me dice centrando su mirar en el lago –**_

_Je… bueno así será __**– hago una pausa previa posando mis ojos en Itachi, que no inmuta expresión alguna estando con los ojos cerrados, concluyo con decir – **__si no llego a pasar los exámenes chunin __**– de pronto siento un grupo a 13 metros de distancia dirigirse hacia nosotros y por su aura podía decir que no tenía buenas intenciones, parándose erguido Itachi, tras acomodar su mochila en la espalda nuevamente, nos ordena –**_

_Pónganse en guardia __**– bufo al tener que manifestar mi línea sucesora expandiendo mi visión a 30 km en un radio de 360° visualizo que varios de nuestros compañeros empezaban a tener encuentros camino hacia aquí, pero había un grupo en específico que venía por nosotros, sacando mi kunai, escucho a mi hermana decir –**_

_Yo iré por él de la derecha __**– aclaro mientras me posiciono frente al pergamino, saco de mi porta herramientas un sec de 6 shuriken que preparo para lanzarlos, de pronto aparece uno de ellos en solitario frente a mí, apunto de tomar un kunai de su porta herramientas, aprovecho esa apertura y los lanzo sobre él, los esquiva saltando a otra rama de manera que tomando la misma cantidad paso a lanzar ambiguamente y saco al instante la misma cantidad que paso a lanzar sobre ellos de forma que interceden para cambiar de dirección sobre él, tardíamente reacciona que lo recibe todos sobre su brazo y costillas, sorprendido por la incrustación de mis shuriken en su ser, manifiesto mi sharingan 2 aspas (Tomoe) y en ese instante veo pasar el kunai de mi hermano muy cerca de mi hacia el segundo sujeto que pretendía atacarme por la espalda, subsiguiente de sentir la brisa pasar por mi mejilla, solo captando su espalda al pararse sobre una rama, escucho al enemigo decir –**_

_Eres fuerte __**– exclamo mientras apretó la empuñadura de mi espada, y saco con mi mano libre un kunai, pero cuando estoy a punto de tomar la argolla, él mocoso es más rápido y lanza un kunai sobre mi mano, yo con un movimiento muevo la hoja de mi espada que bloquea su ataque – **__y muy intuitivo __**– flexionando mis piernas para ir hacia él, alzo la voz – **__¡Ahora! __**– inmediatamente se hace presente (Yoru) con su puño formado por elemento tierra se dirige con suficiente fuerza hacia el mocoso que dibuja una sonrisa divertida mientras parecía mirar hacia mí, pero siendo poseedor de ese dojutsu ocular Byakugan, no podría decirlo con seguridad cuál era su enfoque. De pronto entra en acto una mocosa pelirroja que con su puño extendido le hace frente a (Yoru), se escucha un crujido al impactar sus puños entre sí, la técnica de (Yoru) se deshace por completo en cambio al ver que la chiquilla se posiciona a lado del mocoso Byakugan, sonrío divertido por ver que su mano empieza a enrojecerse por la sangre, entonces el mocoso habla –**_

_Kazumi, ¿tienes posibilidad de curarte esa herida?__** – pronuncio extrañado porque no regenere rápidamente como lo suele hacer en anteriores misiones, donde no permitía que ni una gota de su sangre fuese derramada, contesta mientras empieza a moldear sin necesidad de sellos su ninjutsu médico –**_

_Si, solo es un rasguño __**– afirmo con seriedad, a pesar de hacer emanar mi ninjutsu médico, siento como la fuerza de mi propia chakra empieza disminuir debido al daño, que, aunque en otras ocasiones había sido sencillo dar un golpe de esa magnitud y tal vez mucho mayor a eso, tener que concentrarme absolutamente en mantener la fluidez de mi chakra en un segundo recipiente no era para nada sencillo, ahora entendía porque mi madre dudaba de que se buena idea haber entrado a la prueba, poniendo mi total empeño en cerrar la herida escucho la voz de Kurama en mi interior **_

**Kurama. –**_permíteme ayudar a tus cedulas con un poco de mi energía ___

_**Sonrió mientras le respondo al instante **_

_**. – **__estas ante la próxima Hokage, lidiare con ello por un rato Kurama, gracias, pero recuerda que aún no soy suficiente capaz de usar adecuadamente tu gran poder –_

_**En respuesta Kurama amplía su sonrisa zorruna mientras mueve sus colas –**_

_**Kurama.**__** – **__Esta bien mocosa. _

_**Detengo la hemorragia entonces escucho a él sujeto que frene su ataque hacia Itachi, decir –**_

– _¡Vamos Jirui! No me digas ¿Qué la Mocosa te dejo sin habla? __**– expreso con fastidio a mi compañero que extrae de las puntas de los shuriken que pasa a lanzarlos en dirección de la mocosa del cabello negro, sin esfuerzo esquiva uno y el otro lo bloquea con su kunai, pero entonces Jirui formando puño con la mano afectada, hace que la herida causada se cierre y engruesen sus brazos como su cuerpo se hiciera más ancho, contesta con frialdad – **_

_Ahora es mi turno __**– extiendo mi brazo aún lado y haciendo emanar mi chakra en la palma por tener un sello impregnado hago aparecer un **__**Kama **__**(**_Herramienta de campo parecida a la hoz, usada como arma en algunas artes marciales._**) sosteniendo firmemente del mango flexiono lo suficiente para abalanzarme hacia ella, lo esquiva apartándose rápidamente, balanceo entonces el filo de Kama sobre su cuello, pero ella lo bloquea con su kunai que rodea con chakra, hago más presión para hacer una apertura, a pesar de que puedo sobre pasar su fuerza, increíblemente rivaliza con mi fuerza que no la puedo hacer retroceder ni un poco, hablo – **__Eres muy astuta __**– sonríe y responde –**_

_Y tu para nada __**– afirmo mientras libero más chakra sobre mis piernas y manos, es cuando hago más presión en la empuñadura y decido manifestar mi dojutsu ocular para acabar de una vez con ese sujeto, pero al tornarse mis ojos rojos mi visión se distorsiona y la imagen de una sonrisa petulante aparece, frunzo el ceño y presiono a manifestarse mi Sharingan, los parpados me pesan a continuación solo escucho a la distancia la voz de mi hermano –**_

_**¡**__Espera! __**– exclamo al ver que fuerza su dojutsu ocular, causando que quedara inconsciente, veo entonces entrar en mi radio de visión un poseedor de los dojutsu oculares afines a los clanes que pertenecemos además que su control alcanzaba los 30 metros de distancia, antes que pudieran aprovechar su inconciencia de mi hermana, habiendo uso de mi velocidad llego a su lado apegándola con mi diestra a mi pecho antes que pudiera tocar el suelo y con la otra mano tomo un kunai que bloquea el filo del kama que intentaba atacarla, la fuerza del impacto hace que se agriete el suelo y se levante una onda de polvo, mi anterior oponente desde la rama, habla – **_

_¡Vaya y se supone que tú eres un Genin! __**– cuestiono la información por ver la actuación que él mocoso tiene, pregunto –**__ ¿y tú cursas para Chunin o quizá para sicario? __**– al no ver contestación por su parte, fijo mi mirada donde sentía la presencia del jefe, saco de mi bolsillo un caramelo con palito y paso a sentarme en la rama, le quito la envoltura y lo introduzco a mi boca, entonces poso mi atención a como la pelirroja de un golpe con su puño cerrado destroza las barreras que forma con la tierra (Yoru) –**_

_Tu amiguita al parecer quedo fuera de combate __**– exclamo con diversión a la actuación de la pelirroja que se encuentra embravecida mientras posiciono mi mano en la tierra y se crean varios bloques que ella derriba con su fuerza bruta – **__pareces decidida __**– digo un tono divertido mientras cambiaba mi juego para hacer aparecer bloques a sus espaldas que toman una altura aproximada de 25 m, y pasan a descender sobre ella, veo que los esquiva cada vez con dificultad, pero a pesar de eso sus golpes eran devastadores porque ya había deshecho el de mayor magnitud –**_

… – _**concentrando la chakra que me era permitida usar para mi regeneración en mis puños que retomaban a sangrar debido a los impactos estruendosos sobre sus bloques e intento mantener el ritmo, no obstante, cada momento parecía ser más inútil, él sujeto no dejaba crear bloques que poseían movimiento propio, esquivarlos no era nada sencillo en la situación que me hallaba y por mi innata habilidad de rastreo sabía que Miu se encontraba inconsciente y que Itachi se hacía cargo del que había sido oponente de su hermana, con respeto al que en un principio Itachi, bloqueó, se mantenía al margen. De pronto una cuarta persona se detiene frente a la contienda de Itachi y por su aura podía decir que poseía mucha rabia, sin comprender la situación decido darlo todo en un solo ataque para asistirles –**_

– _¿Cansada mocosa? __**– cuestiono divertido por ver que casi sus movimientos se vuelven lentos, poniendo toda la energía que poseo en mi último proyecto para acabar con esto, hago que se forme un bloque de 21 m de alto transformándolo en un basilisco, lo preparó para darle el golpe de gracia, tras ver que se aparta mientras apoya sus manos en el suelo exhausta – **__terminemos con esto. __**– afirmo al ver la victoria latente ante mí –**_

_**.**__** – **__Uhm… __**– apoyando mis manos en el suelo, veo como se acerca su espantosa creación, concentrando mi chakra sobre mis manos y las plantas de pies, me impulso hacia arriba para esquivarlo, pero el basilisco poseía su voluntad y empieza a seguirme, hago posición de manos mientras evado los movimientos de la cabeza de su creación, pronuncio **__Kage Bushin No Jutsu: clon de sombra __**y se hacen presente una réplica mía, que concentra su chakra en su puño cerrado, en eso aprovecho para impulsarme hacia arriba desapareciendo de su radio de visión de mi oponente, cuando empiezo a descender, veo que su atención está en mi clon que esquiva los ataques de su basilisco, es entonces que extiendo mi pierna, aprovechando esa apertura caigo sobre él, tardíamente reacciona queriendo esquivar, solo llego a escuchar –**_

– _**¡**__Maldita! __**– exclamo con ira y lo último que siento un estruendo atravesar mi ser, luego de oír el crujir de mis propios huesos, veo como las rocas se levantan a mi contorno y posteriormente todo se oscurece a mi alrededor –**_

– _Mmm… __**– me aparto de un brinco hacia una de las rocas elevadas, retomando mi atención al centro del grate, observo a mi conteniente fuera de combate, es entonces que exhalo el preciado aire para calmar mi acelerado corazón y poso mi vista a las heridas de mi mano que no dejan de sangrar, hago emanar un poco de mi chakra para cerrar la herida, me levanto y avanzo hacia donde esta Itachi, pero me detengo a un metro de él, cuando hace acto de presencia el cuarto sujeto que expande agresivamente su energía lúgubre que me hace sentir un escalofrió, Itachi quien lidiaba con el mastodonte en una lucha de fuerza, habla – **_

– _¿Qué fue que le hiciste a mi hermana? – __**Exijo respuesta mientras dirijo mi chakra a mi mano izquierda para hacer más presión sobre el kama, tras ver que empieza a retroceder un paso, me impulso hacia atrás y brinco hacia la posición de Kazumi donde percibo el temblor de sus brazos, pero entonces el sujeto del Kama viene a mi balanceando el filo, Kazumi reacciona y se lanza atacarlo, pero primero se ocupa en esquivarlo y luego con su fuerza desbordante acumulada en su puño, le propicia un golpe justo en la boca del estómago, cómo consecuencia sale disparado hacia una roca donde queda totalmente noqueado, a continuación la veo descender al suelo como una pluma, exhausta da bocanadas de aire –**_

– _Mmm… __** – intentando recuperar la fuerza en ese ataque siento como empieza a dolerme todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, sin poder abrir los ojos por la pesadez que empieza hacer notable con cada segundo, pero, aun así, siento la energía de Miu manifestarse con agresividad en todo su ser, susurro con mi último esfuerzo – **__se los encargo… _

– _Misame… __**– poso mi enfoque en Miu, al ver que se manifiesta una transcrito en su piel referente a un sello ocular, que comienza a borrarse por abrir sus ojos manifestando su dojutsu ocular Sharingan 2 Aspas (Tomoe), recobrando conciencia se aparta de mí, incorporándose, se posiciona erguida y viaja sus ojos al autor, que dice –**_

– _Has desarrollado muy bien tu dojutsu __**– dibujo una sonrisa de lado, observo atentamente como frunce el ceño y él mocoso se acerca a la pelirroja, revisándola, aunque no era necesario que me mirase directamente sentía la cercanidad de como analizaba mis movimientos – **__debo admitir que han dado un buen espectáculo __**– desciendo a la tierra y veo como el mocoso se impulsa empuñando ese kunai hacia mí, es rápido, pero yo más, saco de mi porta herramientas un kunai que paso a empuñar, bloqueo su ataque, satisfecho por su fuerza, me aparto casi tardío por ver que la mocosa del sharingan posee también rápidos movimientos, llega con su técnica **__Raiton: Chidori__** hacia mí, a punto de alcanzar a dañar mi espalda, trasportándome hacia la posición de mi último subordinado con conciencia (Masame), hablo – **__no esperaba menos de la descendencia Uchiha_

– _¿Quién eres? __**– Cuestiono porque por muy pequeña que fuese la chakra que corroía en su sistema circular de chakra era perteneciente a la de nuestros padres, él antes de hablar da una bocanada de aire y bufa –**_

_hmp…____Eso es lo menos que debes preocuparte __**– afirmo mientras extiendo mi mano derecha hacia ellos, haciendo manifestar mi chakra en su totalidad y por el control que poseo transformo la energía en garras, viendo la sorpresa del crio, sonrió, pero él invoca un Mada Shuriken y lo envuelve con su energía, es entonces que me abalanzo sobre él, sostengo la punta y hago presión, pero él también lo hace para empujarla hacia mi pecho, cuando empieza agrietarse el Mada Shuriken, le escucho decir –**_

– _Así que tú eres Da… __**– antes que terminara la frase, él se aparta al desfragmentar mi Mada Shuriken y en cambio forma el sello caballo mientras concentra en la cavidad de su boca chakra inmediatamente voy hacia Kazumi, tras alzarla en mis brazos en forma nupcial, Misame se posiciona frente a mí, formando también el sello caballo, expulsan ambos su chakra transformado en fuego, es así como inicia la batalla de espacio y fuerza de sus llamas, ambas son intensas y maduras, pero Misame aún no posee el control necesario de manera que, extiendo mi brazo hacia el fuego que expulsa Miu y para darle mayor fuerza, concentro mi chakra en la palma, que libero en una gran ráfaga de viento que impulsa con más fervor las llamas hacia ellos, pero de pronto aquel que había sido mi oponente forma varios sellos y se posicionando su mano en el rio en el cual se alzan las aguas a su acción, formándose una muralla, se expande aplacando el fuego de ambas partes –**_

– _je eso estuvo cerca __**– afirmo mientras veo que los mocosos estaban parados sobre las ramas al igual que el jefe, alzando la vista a donde estaba Jirui, que se encontraba recobrando la conciencia, de un par de brincos llego a su lado, sintiendo la atenta mirada de nuestro jefe y del mocoso, me inclino y digo a (Jirui) cerca de su oído – **__Andando ya es tu turno _

– _Bien coff coff…__** – tozo y me inclino hacia el suelo escupiendo la sangre que salía de la parte dañada en mi interior, me reincorporo con dificultad, pero lo consigo, levantando la vista al jefe que mantenía su enfoque sobre los mocosos, sintiendo unos escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, enfoco mis sentidos en cumplir mi parte, mojando mis yemas de los dedos en la sangre que había escupido, extendiendo mi brazo con dificultad y paso a escribir símbolos que empiezan a quemar mi piel, es entonces que el jefe habla – **_

_je__**… **__Así que te conto sobre mí __**– pronuncio seriamente esas palabras, saco de mi porta herramientas 7 kunai que los lanzo sobre ambos, pero ellos se despliegan a las otras ramas no obstante al extender mi mano, tomo control de mis herramientas y manipulo los kunai, ambos los perciben, pero reaccionan de distinta forma debido a sus circunstancia, la mocosa toma de su porta herramientas un kunai con el que lo desvía para saltar a otra rama y simultáneamente saca la misma cantidad de kunai con su mano libre y los lanza sobre los míos, pensando que lo ha conseguido hago que se perforen sobre las ramas de los árboles alrededor, con respecto a él mocoso solo empieza a evadir porque llevaba en sus brazos a la pelirroja de su compañera, pero no es suficiente, no para rivalizar contra mí, abro un agujero a su espalda y me transporto al lado de la mocosa, ella balancea su kunai hacia la yugular de mi cuello, pero yo lo atrapo en mi diestra con la mano desnuda, siento el filo y concentro mi chakra en mi palma, tras hacer presión se desfragmenta como un cristal, entonces toma hábilmente de su porta herramientas un kunai de doble filo que hace emanar su chakra, me aparto dando un salto hacia atrás y retomo el control de los kunai donde estaban clavados los atraigo lo suficiente para abrir un portal cerca, la mocosa se abalanza hacia mí preparándose a tomar otro juego de shuriken de su porta herramientas, pero mi sangre ha hecho un mínimo contacto, ella percibe que se abre el agujero con mi energía e intenta usar su kunai como bloqueo no obstante antes que pudiera oportunidad de bloquearlo lo reflejo sobre su espalda y se perforan profundamente en su hombro, brazo y antebrazo, como es de esperarse no muestra mucha afectación, más que un gruñido de molestia, sonriendo hago vibrar los metales y como consecuencia ella pierde el control de todo su cuerpo e intenta contener sus quejidos mordiéndose el labio sintiendo el insoportable dolor al abrirse más su carne, satisfecho giro mi atención al mocoso por nombrar a su hermana –**_

_**¡**__Misame! __**– con la poca movilidad de mi diestra extiendo la palma lo suficiente para acumular chakra y expulsarla como una ráfaga de viento sobre los 4 kunai que seguían mis movimientos, al ver que dejan su control, coloco a Kazumi sentada sobre el gruesor de la rama, es entonces cuando llego hasta ese sujeto que no dejaba de inestabilizar con vibraciones a Miu, que se retorcía en el suelo rocoso además que la sangre fluía cada vez con más intensidad, al querer bajar a auxiliarla me es lanzado un kunai de advertencia cerca de ella, tomando un kunai de mi porta herramientas, hago presión sobre la empuñadura porque era claro que debía acabar con él, para intentar ayudar a mi hermana, acercando mi mano al sello de mi cuerpo lentamente, él habla – **_

– _Dile Adiós a lo que conoces __**– veo con satisfacción como son envueltos en una energía dorada que bajo un brillo intenso se desvanecen, cierro los ojos por la intensa luz que abraza alrededor de un kilómetro, al sentir que se ha disipado sus presencias, abro los ojos y me quito con mi diestra la máscara, dibujando una sonrisa, miro sobre mi hombro a mis subordinados, hablo – **__andando, no quiero más retrasos, debo hacer una parada. __**– afirmo con fastidio –**__ Son unos inútiles que no pueden con tres niños _

_**:::**:::**_

**En la Torre de mando del Bosque de la Muerte**

_¿Eh...que fue ese resplandor que viene en la profundo del bosque de la muerte? – __**afirmo al sentir una rara energía como la que poseen los seres como los Ootsutsuki entonces veo por el ventanal de la habitación temporal que habían hecho para mí, una luz extinguirse y por más extraño que era, sentía un dolor en mi interior, solo unos momentos más esa energía, se mantenía perpetua, pero también pasaba a desaparecer en un instante a lo que Shikamaru, responde –**_

_Realmente no lo sé Naruto, pero fue algo intenso e hizo perder la señal de los monitores cercanos a ese lugar de donde provino_ _**– afirmo tocando la pantalla del computador que se muestra borroso y que tarda en volver la calidad de imagen, notando la preocupación de su rostro, pregunto –**__¿Quieres que enviemos un escuadrón a revisar?_

– _Esta bien, sería lo más adecuado __**– giro nuevamente mi mirar al ventanal observando la zona boscosa**_~ _Kazumi... solo espero que no tengan que enfrentarse en los mismos problemas que los que yo pase con mi equipo. Abra sido buena idea ponerlos juntos _~ _**me siento en el sofá y bebo el vaso de agua que me había servido mientras Shikamaru se retira –**_

_**[**____**] Continuará...**_

:::***:::

_**Pd:**_ _Espero que la espera allá valido la pena, disfrútenlo y no dejen de seguirme _😊 _estaré actualizando según tenga buena salud espero que no me falta así traeré todos los capítulos de esta saga de 15 capítulos. _


	2. Chapter 2

GRIETA DE MUNDOS SauHina II

Capitulo II

**~Pensamientos~  
-Diálogos-  
"Recuerdos"**

** ¿Alguna vez te sentiste satisfecho? **_\- cuestiona con una mirada mordaz a pesar de su tembloroso corazón -_** ¡Eres un egoísta! **_– exclama alzando la voz, él la toma de la quijada con su diestra, contesta levantando aún más la voz – _

**¡ESTAS AQUÍ PORQUE ES MI VOLUNTAD! **_– suelta su quijada mientras le da la espalda – _**si su valor tendría algún significado para mí, créeme **_– enfatiza mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _**te desmembraría para devorarte, parte por parte **_– afirma relamiendo sus labios –_

_**Pov. Misame Uchiha**_

_**. – sintiéndome incomoda por la posición fetal en la que me hallaba, me muevo lentamente para estirarme, pero realizando movimientos suaves porque sentía un enorme dolor en todo mi brazo izquierdo, con la poca movilidad de mi diestra palpo mi hombro y siento la humedad que posee, es entonces que abro los ojos y por la luz, tardó un poco en acostumbrarme, lo primero que hago es mirar a mi alrededor que a pesar de tener la visión borrosa, reconozco por las flores silvestres de color blanco que me encontraba en la aldea Hoja, ya que solo crecen en Konoha. Me intento levantar por reflejo, pero el dolor se intensifica de manera que posó mis ojos sobre la herida y presiono lo suficiente para saber cuán profunda era. Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad decido tomar de mi porta herramientas una gaza que envuelvo luego de aplicar un ungüento de hierbas hecho por mi madre para aliviarme, ya que no tenía mucha energía por la gran pérdida de sangre cuando estaba inconsciente. Recargo mi espalda sobre el tronco caído mientras empuñaba con mi diestra el kunai que mi madre me había regalado cuando había ingresado a la academia, estando en guardia recuerdo las palabras de padre, sobre ~ **__ser cauteloso, bajo cualquier circunstancia __**~ sonrío ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas exactamente por mi padre. Sintiendo la necesidad de alimentarme, a la mente me llega el recuerdo que guardaba un bento dentro de mi mochila, lo saco y divido con los palillos en cuatro porciones y solo me sirvo una la demás la guardo, luego descanso mi visión cerrando los ojos porque aún no me sentía del todo bien, decido levantarme para dirigirme a la torre Hokage, e informarle directamente los sucesos que sucedieron al 7mo Hokage, realizo un corto estiramiento para activar mis músculos, avanzo por el sendero que se encuentra en el bosque, al caminar unos minutos reconozco que estaba cerca de la zona apartada para el entrenamiento Uchiha, al adentrarme siento la presencia de alguien desconocido estar en aquel lugar, al acercarme más presionando la empuñadura del kunai que sostengo, veo como vuelan un par de shuriken hacia mí con un similar estilo que usa mi padre, pero de manera torpe, por instinto el kunai que empuño, lo uso para bloquear y luego lo lanzo sobre el destelle rubio que distingo como mi atacante, rasgan el hombro de su campera y tal vez algo más de pronto nuevamente mi vista se vuelve borrosa y hay dolor en mi pecho, quiero contenerme para mostrarme firme ante mi atacante, no obstante él se muestra con el ceño fruncido y habla fastidiosamente –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Oye niña, no sabes que este lugar de entrenamiento está restringido… __**– son detenidas mis palabras al momento de ver la sangre seca en su campera e intento acercarme a ella, pero al posar mis ojos sobre los suyos una extraña sensación se forma en mi interior hace que me quede perplejo –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__¿Quién eres tú? __**– cuestiono con extrañeza porque era la viva imagen del 7mo Hokage en gran parte de su aspecto, al ver que sigue en una especie de trance, frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a cuestionarlo con seriedad – **__Responde ¿Quién eres tú? –__** me mira algo desorbitado, pero al final responde –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Soy Uzumaki Boruto, señorita __**– exclamo apenado mientras me rasco la nuca, entonces vuelven mis sentidos y me acerco hasta ella lo suficiente para mostrarme preocupado reconociendo que poseía una herida, pregunto – ¿**__Se encuentra usted bien?__** – recordando que no se presentaba, pregunto – **__¿Y cómo te llamas? __**– mirándome de pies a cabeza, dice –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – ¿**__Uzumaki, dices? __**– pronuncio regio mientras lo observo detenidamente, noto su sinceridad, pero dibujando una sonrisa de lado resalto el hecho siguiente – **__los Uzumaki, se distinguen por su cabellera roja __**– él me interrumpe al instante, contestando –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Es verdad, pero yo lo herede de mi padre __**– bufo recordando que poseo casi su misma apariencia, ella expresa intriga entonces agrego – **__y bien me dirás, ¿Cómo te llamas?__** – poso mis ojos en la insignia que esta bordada sobre el lado de su corazón, su forma me llama la atención, pero no la reconozco por la sangre adherida – **__Dime ¿esa es tu propia sangre?_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__No te incumbe __**– le doy la espalda al instante, pero observo disimuladamente por mi arco reflejo, él hace un puchero de molestia y cruza sus brazos, antes que su ímpetu respondiera, hablo – **__Me llamo Uchiha Misame _

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Eeeh… UCHIHA!? __**– Alzo la voz con realmente sorpresa, ella al instante voltea frunciendo el ceño con una expresión de fastidio, yo continuo – **__eso no puede ser cierto ¿o sí? __**– me cuestiono al instante recordando a Sasuke_san mi maestro, pero entonces colocando una cara seria, digo – **__pruébalo si es así.__** – mostrando firmeza a pesar que aunque claramente percibía que sus gestos eran similares a los que posee mi maestro, veo como ella pasa de largo de mí –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Hum… No tengo porque probarte nada __**– aclaro ese punto sabiendo que estaba tratando de hacer, aunque solo manifestar mis ojos Sharingan serían más que suficiente, veo como él avanza hacia mí, impulsándome, llego a la rama de uno de los árboles y él dice –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Entonces eres una mentirosa __**– afirmo con fastidio mientras comienzo avanzar hacia la zona donde estaba teniendo mis prácticas de lanzar shuriken a través de obstáculos, como primer clase de Sasuke _san, es entonces que ella baja de la rama en la que estaba parada y quedo absorto, al ver que sus ojos se tornan de color rojo como los de Sarada, pero en cambio los de ella poseían las 3 Aspas (Tomoe) ~ **__su Sharingan posee las tres Aspas como mi maestro Sasuke_san __**~ al reaccionar veo que se vuelven a tornar sus ojos negros con un toque purpura, sonriendo, digo – **__¡Es genial!, tu Sharingan posee las tres Aspas __**– me acerco tan entusiasmado que ella se aparta de mi alcance sin hacer tanto movimiento, aparece sentada en la rama – **_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Eres después de todo un Uzumaki __**– resalto por su excesivo entusiasmo recordándome al 7mo Hokage, cuando se presenta en mi hogar, para corroer las deducciones afirmo lo siguiente – **__tu padre entonces es Uzumaki Naruto __**– pregunto con interés, pero atenta a sus gestos veo como con peso responde bajándose su entusiasmo a molestia, dice –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Así es, dime tu eres ¿alguien de la aldea? __**– lo cuestiono porque jamás la había visto, pero llevaba con ella esa banda de Konoha, en su pierna; me mira detenidamente con esa inexpresividad y luego de verla tomar aire, responde –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__No te responderé eso. __**– aparto mi mirada de él, para hacerle notar lo fastidiada que estaba con sus continuas preguntas, al notar que retoma su puchero en sus expresiones vuelvo a cuestionarme de quien podría ser la madre de él, suspiro y poso mis ojos en los blancos, notando al instante que solo uno de ellos poseía un shuriken estando bien introducido en el centro, digo – ¿**__aun no lo has conseguido? __**– desentendido, no capta rápido mi mensaje de modo que agrego – **__en los blancos _

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __No es algo que te incumba __**– bufo apartando la mirada, tomo de mi porta herramientas un par de shuriken y avanzo hasta la posición donde debo lanzarlos, pero antes que los arrojara copiando el estilo de Sasuke_san entro en shock al ver que un par de kunai son lanzados en mi dirección que antes pudiera esquivarlos veo como son desviados por un par de shuriken que llegan a impactar en el centro de los paneles del blanco, absorto solo pronuncio en un susurro – **__muéstrame… _

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__¿Por qué debería? __**– avanzo un par de pasos hasta él y noto en su manga un objeto extraño que deforma su brazo, así que en un parpadeo manifiesto por unos instantes mi dojutsu ocular y veo que se trataba de la nueva herramienta mecánica que fue prohibida por la irresponsabilidad de los portadores, frunzo el ceño y nota lo que miro de manera que aparta su brazo de mi visión, dice –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Eres muy pretenciosa para ser tan bonita __**– enfatizo mientras retomo mi entrenamiento de lanzar los shuriken, al ver que fallo miserablemente en la fuerza, gruño y la escucho decir –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Hum… no conseguirás nada __**– me posiciono a su lado e imito tomando un par de mis shuriken de mi porta herramientas, pero en cambio al lanzarlos llego atravesar los obstáculos al estilo de mi padre donde perfora en el panel, a un lado del centro del otro shuriken entonces dice –**_

_Boruto Uzumaki. - __¿Cómo es que tú? __**– cuestiono de lo que acababan de ver mis ojos, ya que su lanzamiento era igual al de Sasuke_san, salgo de la imagen que se presenta ante mi sobre ella y mi maestro, al oírle hablar –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Muéstrame toda tu fuerza __**– hago una pausa mientras paso de él avanzando hasta la parte más espesa del bosque, y continuo – **__y te indicare cuál es tu incidente equivocación __**– afirmo elevando la mirada sobre mi hombro hacia él, luego retomo mi mirar hacia al frente mientras avanzamos, recorremos la espesura del bosque hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento y en todo el recorrido Boruto, no había hablado, lo cual me había parecido muy sensato de su parte, deteniendo mi andar en el centro y él a unos pasos atrás, digo firmemente – **__atácame _

_Boruto Uzumaki. – __Bien __**– anuncio entusiasmado, formo el sello de mano y cinco replicas exactas mías aparecen a mi extremo luego de mencionar – **__Kage Bushin: Clones de Sombra __**– corremos en su dirección empuñando un kunai en nuestra diestra, cuando está a punto de darle el primer corte uno de mis clones desaparece al ser golpeado con su palma sobre el hombro y lo propio pasa con los siguientes, no dándome por vencido creo la misma cantidad pero recreando la energía de viento propia que nos enseñó a Hima y a mí, nuestro abuelo, pero ella al notarlo, hace emanar la misma energía y la expulsa formando una ola que choca contra mis clones que comienzan a desaparecer, dice – **_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Eso es toda tu fuerza __**– no muestro emoción al expresar esas palabras, ganando que el gruña y entonces hace uso de ese objeto mecánico que oculta bajo la manga en el cual comienza a formar una copia de la técnica rasengan, fluyo en mi diestra la chakra que transformo en el elemento rayo, me impulso a la vez que él lo hace, colisionan nuestras técnicas y una enorme onda de energía se recrea a nuestro contorno, Boruto; no la resiste y sale expulsado a chocar sobre un arbusto, se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y me dice –**_

_**Boruto Uzumaki. – **__Eres realmente sorprendente fuerte… __**– acepto su fuerza mientras desempolvo mi ropa, digo – ¿Quién**__ te enseño esa técnica? __**– aclaro con intriga – **__Raiton: Chidori _

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Mi padre __**– aparto la**__**mirada de él, porque era claro para mí que algo había ocurrido en el espacio y el tiempo, de pronto una segunda energía con poder desbordante se hace presente ante nosotros, vestía una túnica gris y cubría su rostro bajo una máscara sin forma, habla –**_

_**¿?. – **__Así que aquí es, ¿dónde te hallabas?____Hija de la princesa luna y dios Luna de Sangre __**– lanzo una carcajada de diversión mientras observo a ambos mocosos –**__ lo ha hecho bastante bien para provenir de esa ígnea maldita __**– alzo mi mano hacia ella y distorsiono su chakra en su ser – **__que pensarían tus padres al enterarse que nunca podrás regresar a ellos _

_**Boruto Uzumaki. – **__Misame… __**– voy hacia ella, al ver que su cuerpo empieza a tiritar, colocando mi mano en su hombro siento la vibración, alzo entonces hacia el sujeto y digo con furia – **__¿Quién es usted? ¿Misame tu conoces a esta persona? __**– entre mis preguntas ella me mira intentando enfocarse en mí, pronuncia lo suficientemente audible – **_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Huye… –__** intento apartarme de él, porque cada vez era más insoportable tener control de mi sistema circulatorio de chakra pues al parecer lo que había sucedido en el enfrentamiento (Bosque de la Muerte) me tenía en sus manos de pronto veo aparecer marcas en mi piel que comienzan a arderme, viendo que Boruto, no hacía movimiento alguno, le respondo al enemigo – **__Lo resolveré y regresare __**– sintiendo que podía concentrar chakra en mi palma debido a aquella herida que poseía, acerco mi mano hasta mi pecho para anular mi punto de origen a ese acto aquel sujeto dice – **_

_**¿?. – **__Eres muy lista mocosa, por eso te daré una pequeña lección a ti y al chiquillo que pretendes ayudar a huir __**– formo una pequeña esfera negra que la lanzo hacia ambos y luego extiendo mi mano sobre ellos y la esfera se expande encima de ellos, al percibir que sus energías disminuyen me digo – **__creo que me excedí jaja_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Debo actuar rápido… -__** murmullo para mí misma teniendo presente el estado de sorpresa de Boruto, acumulo mi chakra rápidamente en la palma de mis manos y formo una cúpula de mi chakra para cubrirnos, pero no era suficiente fuerte para soportar la presión de aquella técnica que había usado, de modo que hago emanar con mi chakra que resta un manto de chakra y tomo del brazo a Boruto y lo empujo al suelo para luego cubrirlo con mi cuerpo la energía nos golpea con una onda y siento al instante el daño interno en la parte de mis costillas y caja torácica, al disiparse aquella extraña energía, retomo mi vista sobre Boruto, que se encuentra totalmente inconsciente, me levanto, pero entonces el dolor en todo mi cuerpo se hace insoportable y caigo de rodillas abrazándome, pero entonces hacen acto de presencia los Anbu, que toman la postura de rodearnos y apuntar con sus armas ninjas, al reconocer uno de los anbu al peli rubio se acerca a él, bajando su arma le escucho decir – **_

_**Anbu ¿?. – **__Es el señorito Boruto, hay que tomar medidas rápidas __**– exclamo alarmada y miro al superior que viaja su cabeza hacia una niña de su misma edad arrodillada aun lado del señorito Boruto, contesta – **_

_**Anbu (Superior). – **__Manden a informar a la señora Uchiha de inmediato __**– avanzo hasta la chiquilla donde apunto mi espada corta sobre la yugular, aunque parecía ser de la edad del hijo de Naruto, podía reconocer muy bien la actitud amenazante que desprendía repentinamente ella gira lo suficiente para ver como sus ojos se tornan rojos por un pequeño instante y luego se desvanece al instante, yo quedó perplejo, pero entonces escucho a uno de mis subordinados decir – **_

_**Anbu ¿*?. – **__¿señor hay que llevarla al departamento de investigación e inteligencia?__** – el superior acerca la espada al cuello de la niña y pronuncia fríamente ignorando mi pregunta, la cuestiona – **_

_**Anbu (Superior). – **__Tú has ocasionado esto. __**– ella con una expresión gélida fijando su mirar en el reflejo de mi espada contesta del mismo modo – **_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__No, simplemente nos atacaron __**– la firmeza de mis palabras hace que sus auras sean más amenazantes, pero entonces su superior dice – **_

_**Anbu (Superior). – **__llévenla delante del 7mo Hokage para que se diga que hará con ella, ira porque está involucrada directamente con su hijo __**– termino de anunciar ello y mis subordinados empiezan a ejecutar mis ordenes, aparto mi espada de ella y posteriormente la toman de su brazo mientras la llevan escoltada hasta la torre, pero en el proceso veo fruncir el ceño de su frente a lo que supongo que también estaba herida no obstante lo ignoro debido a la sensación extraña que percibía en ella, para finalizar al resto de mis subordinados digo – **__ustedes revisen el área para esclarecer lo que ha pasado aquí_

…

_**Pov. Misame Uchiha**_

**. – Mientras nos acercábamos a destino observaba disimuladamente nuestros alrededores, para tener en claridad cuales detalles realmente se distinguían a la realidad que yo conocía, y lo cierto era que todo lucia igual a mi mundo, era exacto, pero no encajaba para nada la relación de aquel niño llamado Boruto, su apariencia a pesar de que dominaba al parecerse al 7mo Hokage Naruto, sus genes tenían algo más pues mi dojutsu había reaccionado espontáneamente a sus ojos que ocultaban una habilidad no obstante al tener ese pequeño encuentro sus movimientos poseían la distinción de la familia Hyuga, aunque no se veía querer reforzarlo, por otro lado debía pensar que le iba a decir exactamente al 7mo Hokage, después de todo presentía que muchas cosas cambiarían.**

**Al adentrarnos a la Torre, llegamos a la puerta de su oficina en la planta alta y el anbu que me escolta dice – **

_**Anbu. – **__Hemos llegado. Ni se te ocurra hacer nada extraño. __**– toco la puerta hasta oír la voz del 7mo Hokage, decir ''Adelante'' es cuando entramos y el se encuentra de espaldas observando las figuras de los Hokages, mueve ligeramente su mano y desparezco – **_

_**:::*:::**_

_**En Otro Lugar…**_

_. – La Energía de la joven dama aparecido en este mundo amo __**– exclamo con sorpresa ver como se comienza a vestir los jazmines lilas y blancos en todos los jardines, enfocando mi mirada en el amo que se halla de espaldas, responde – **_

_Entonces el tiempo ha empezado a comenzar… no espere que se atreviera tan pronto jajaja __**– sonrió debido a la situación del dios luna de sangre que debe estar en apuros – **__después de todos son humanos – _**giro mi mirada hacia la hermosa rosa azul que crece en medio de aquellos jazmines que desprenden un encantador perfume pero al ver que la flor empieza a radiar un brillo, digo cuestionando a mi sirvienta que presencio el pacto – **_esto es extraño, dime Ai, no debería esperar 16 años para tomarla? ¿Por qué esta a 4 años y 3 meses de mi alcance? __**– mi esclava se acerca a observar diciendo – **_

_Se ha distorsionado el espacio y el tiempo para la señora dama, al parecer, amo __**– el amo muestra sorpresa y tras tronar sus dedos dice –**_

_Entonces iré hacer mis propias averiguaciones, pero por mí mismo – __**a lo que Ai, intenta cuestionarme –**_

_Pero amo, yo le podría ayudar… _

_. – __**Responde frunciendo el ceño y con un tono frio – **__No Ai, te lo ordeno._

_**En La Torre Hokage**_

_**Pov. Naruto U. 7mo Hokage **_

_**. – Parado frente a los ventanales de mi oficina anuncio que podía pasar a el anbu que escoltaba a la testigo que había presenciado lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento, pues mientras revisaba los archivos de la reunión con los demás Kage, que en un par de días llegarían a la aldea junto a sus representantes para dar la continuidad general de la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin, aquella energía que reflejaba sed de sangre me había tomado por sorpresa pues se había originado dentro de la aldea como una oleada, no obstante en un corto periodo había llegado a extinguirse, extrañado había enviado al escuadrón Anbu a revisar el perímetro, gracias a su rápida intervención en lugar habían encontrado a mi hijo inconsciente en compañía de aquella niña, de manera que mientras mantengo mi mirada sobre las figuras de los Hokage, digo – **__De manera que tu estuviste con mi primogénito cuando ocurrió ¿Exactamente qué cosa paso ahí, para que Boruto quedará inconsciente y mal herido?__** – al cuestionar miro sobre el reflejo y la imagen de mi esposa aparece frente a mis ojos de manera inconsciente, hago aun lado mi cabeza y giro mi cuerpo para mirarla directamente, al hacerlo, la miro de pies a cabeza sin comprender porque su apariencia me es tan familiar, pero en cambio ella se limita a contestar mi pregunta manteniendo una postura erguida y altiva, a pesar de llevar sus ropas rasgadas y empolvadas, dice –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Nos atacó un sujeto vestido de túnicas grises que ocultaban su apariencia bajo una máscara sin forma, poseía voz grave, el único detalle fuera de lo común era que llevaba en una esquina de su cinturón un basilisco enroscado de metal __**– después de detallar todo lo que podía identificar de aquel tipo en aquel estado a la vez percibía con fastidio su mirada perpleja sobre mí, pero de cierto modo lo entendía pues era poseedora de los rasgos de mis padres y como podía ver el 7mo Hokage, no era diferente al de mi realidad, a pesar de que se veía destelles de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos, no obstante eso me hacía preguntarme de ¿Quién era la madre de Boruto? Ya que no podía ver nada de Sakura_sama, de pronto se abre ambas puertas haciendo acto de presencia nada más que mí – **__papá…__** \- muerdo al instante mi labio inferior por decir esas palabras, pero quedándome con una expresión de perpleja al ver que lucía un poco más mayor no obstante, seguía desprendiendo esa aura gélida que es propia cuando se enfrenta a un oponente, cambio al instante a una expresión neutra al ver que el 7mo Hokage, posa sus ojos sobre mí, es entonces que mi padre habla al colocar su mano sobre el escritorio –**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **__Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que a sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento? __**– pregunto firmemente pues cuando me hallaba con Sarada, mi dojutsu Rinnegan Supremo había sentido una débil energía similar a la que poseo siendo extinguida por algo que no pude identificar, lo único más que percibí fue un pequeño vació ser el que lo suprimía, de manera que había salido en dirección de aquel lugar pero entonces al llegar y revisar el área, veo con sorpresa que había desparecido una hectárea de árboles del campo A11, los anbus que revisaban el área no encontraban que había realmente ocasionado tal suceso y que por orden directa de Naruto se habían encontrado con ello, ahora encontrándome frente al dobe de Naruto viendo que prolonga su silencio, continuo a decir –**__Mi Rinnegan no pudo detectar que tipo de energía se presentó __**– pronuncio con fastidio mientras veo como toma lugar en su asiento, dice – **_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Eso mismo me encontraba esclareciendo Sasuke. __**– sentencio con frialdad mientras suspiraba y me recargaba en el espaldar, viendo que no estaba contento con mi respuesta agrego – **__de esa situación salió herido mi hijo Boruto __**– miro directamente a la niña a su lado que tenía un parecido sorprendente con Sasuke –**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **__Boruto, ¿Y bien que es lo que tienes hasta el momento? __**– pregunto directamente pues Naruto se veía muy serio, pero manteniendo la calma es entonces que sigo su mirada hacia donde la enfoca y sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi cabeza que no doy importancia, pero entonces veo a una niña de la edad de Sarada, tez blanca, ojos grandes de color negro ónix con un pequeño reflejo purpura, sus cabellos son negros también, pero poseen destelles azul marino que se notan muy poco, estando su vestimenta hecha girones. Muy a pesar de cómo estaba tenía una postura erguida mientras miraba hacia Naruto, pero podía percibir su nerviosismo por mi presencia, que había tomado en cuenta desde que había ingresado, pero no había tomado importancia por lo débil de su chakra, aun así, digo – **__¿Quién es esta Genin?____¿Y qué hace aquí?_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__ella es la única testigo visual de los hechos que se desarrollaron en allá __**– me inclino hacia adelante mientras miro mi mirar fijamente hacia Sasuke y continuo con agregar – **__por lo que intento llevarlo con la seriedad que amerita la situación __**– frunzo el ceño mirando a ambos con frialdad que no es común despertar, a eso Sasuke levanta una ceja sin comprender mi actitud en cambio aquella niña mantiene la frialdad en su mirar sobre mí, pero entonces veo a Sarada ingresar sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano mientras dice – **_

_**Sarada Uchiha**__**. – **__Papá, así que te encontrabas aquí __**– suspiro de alivio mientras retoma a ponerme a un lado de él, pues haberle visto salir todo apurado cuando caminábamos en dirección donde entrenábamos, viendo que el 7mo Hokage relaja su ceño al verme, percibo la presencia con extrañeza a la chica de mi edad que se encuentra al otro lado de mi padre mirando detenidamente al Hokage, no obstante le entrego el pergamino en sus manos que me había dado una enfermera del hospital para el 7mo Hokage, mientras buscaba a mi padre, al hacer ese acto digo lo que me dijeron – **__me dijeron que se lo entregara con urgencia, viene del Hospital __**– al tomarlo entre sus manos inmediatamente pasa sus ojos al documento y lo abre, se toma un momento para leer y luego dice –**_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Boruto… __**\- suspiro de alivio al saber que solo se encontraba inconsciente por el impacto, tanto así que había perdido la conciencia y que el único daño era superficial, recargándome en el espaldar y notar la sorpresa en Sarada, digo – **__se encuentra bien, solo esta inconsciente no recibió ningún daño leve_

_**Sarada Uchiha. –¿**__¡Eh!? ¿¡7mo Hokage, qué le sucedió a Boruto!? __**– al cuestionarme alarmada eso, escucho un gruñido proveniente de la niña, de modo que arreglando mis lentes sobre mi rostro miro por arco reflejo y la apunto mientras pregunto con molestia – **__¿Y quién es ella? Jamás la vi en la prueba del examen chunin __**– viendo que coloca una mirada de fastidio a mi actuar, escucho al 7mo decir –**_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Sarada calma, estamos esclareciendo eso __**– me rasco la cabeza mientras tomo tres de los archivos donde están los registros de las academias donde están todo los chunin lo hago por darme cuenta que sobre su pierna portaba su banda de la hoja, aunque su ropa estaba totalmente empolvada y húmeda, pregunto mientras abro uno de los archivos – **__¿Cuál es tu nombre y en cual institución te encuentras?___

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Mi nombre es Misame __**– pronuncio aquello con tranquilidad a pesar del comportamiento de aquella llamada Sarada, solo haberla visto unos instantes me confirmaba que era nada más de Sakura y mi padre, todo lo había confirmado al momento de llamarlo papá, no obstante, manteniendo en un inútil control de mi neutralismo veo que el 7mo mueve su mano para que culminara, de forma que tomando aire termino con decir – **__Uchiha Misame _

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage**__**. - **__¿Uchiha? __**– levanto la vista con duda pensando que es una broma, aunque desde que había ingresado no sentí que fuera de esa clase de persona – **__Te das cuenta de ¿lo que estás diciendo? __**– bufo al ver la firmeza en su mirada y la perplejidad de Sasuke que hasta ahora reflejaba su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente, su parecido con él era notorio, pero los rasgos delicados de su rostro me eran demasiados familiares para mi gusto –**_

_**Sarada Uchiha. – **__Si enserio eres una Uchiha, ¿Por qué en los registros del clan, solo aparecemos mi padre y yo? __**– cuestiono con franqueza esa legitimidad, pero entonces recuerdo que el único sobreviviente a lo que había sucedido en la infancia de mi padre que tenia circunstancias extrañas por la escasa información, alzo mi mirada a mi padre que pone una expresión seria, digo con duda – **__entonces tu debes ser ¡Mi Prima! __**– alzo la voz mientras sonrió entusiasmada de conocer una pariente de mi padre, pero entonces frunciendo el ceño responde –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Realmente no. __**– le aclaro con frialdad pues que allá sacado tal conclusión me recordaba a las sus pociones Kazumi en su actitud muy molesta de parte de la señora Sakura o eso es lo que papá nos contaba que había sido en su juventud, de forma que es entonces cuando mi padre habla –**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **__Es imposible que tu provengas de mi clan naturalmente __**– pronuncio que neutralidad recordando los experimentos de Orochimaru, con las células extraídas del cuerpo mi hermano, cierro los ojos por un momento y los abro mirando en dirección de Naruto que mira con sorpresa pues al parecer el idiota pensó algo demás, no obstante, aquella chiquilla expresando molestia en su mirada recordándome a mi cuando discutía con Itachi, responde – **_

_**Misame Uchiha. – Hmp…**__Yo no soy un experimento, yo soy Uchiha Hyuga Misame___**– pronuncio con total seriedad, a lo que tanto como el 7mo Hokage y Sarada, miran con totalmente atónitos lo que había dicho, pero en cambio mi padre sonríe de lado y contesta –**

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **__No puedo creer que vengas de dos clanes tan prestigiosos.__** – le muestro franqueza a sus palabras pues nunca en la vida tales clanes que son prácticamente selectivos con su ígnea permitirían tal unión, de manera que secamente mientras la miro directamente a los ojos digo –**__ Jamás un Uchiha e Hyuga podrían mezclarse para hacer tal alianza y más si eres prácticamente la edad de mi hija Sarada. __**– volviendo mi mirada al dobe de Naruto al momento que su rostro de aquella chiquilla se agacha y se vuelve a la vez sombrío, digo – **__por lo tanto, Naruto, los únicos biológicamente pertenecientes a mi clan son mi hija Sarada y yo. __**– anuncio con firmeza, para que no le volviera a quedar más dudas al idiota de Naruto, como aquella vez que me hizo aclarárselo a Sarada –**_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Sasuke, no debiste ser tan rudo __**– reprendo su comportamiento pues aunque, era más que lógico luego que expreso sus monótonos sentimientos por Sakura, cuando la fuimos a rescatar de aquel experimento llamado Uchiha Shin, él no era de ese tipo y resaltarlo hizo que se esfumara de mi mente esa posibilidad, al ver la mala cara que pone Sasuke, para relajar la tensión, digo – **__Bueno en estos casos necesitamos descargar la información con el consejo en un interrogativo visual con los Yamanaka, porque debido a que sentí energía negativa alrededor de las emociones de aquel extraño que los ataco, yo envié al escuadrón anbu. _

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **__No es necesario Naruto, yo mismo veré lo sucedido en su mente __**– miro por mi arco reflejo hacia ella que se muestra ajena y con esa expresión sombría, pero entonces Sarada, dice –**_

_**Sarada Uchiha. – **__Eh… papá, 7mo Hokage ¿Es que acaso ella tiene que ver con la razón del estado de Boruto?__** – ahora me pongo en plan de exigir respuestas, pues toda la situación realmente era extraña, pero entonces viajo mi mirada al origen de la situación y tenso formando mi puño en la mano al ver que ella se mantiene perdida en al parecer sus propios pensamientos, la cuestiono directamente a ella frunciendo el ceño, digo – **__¡Ey, tu! ¿Eres la responsable de lo que sucedió?_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__… __**\- ignoro su pregunta y todo lo que habían estado comentando, mientras yo mantenía la mirada agachada pues haber escuchado aquello de quien en mi realidad era mi padre, lo había sentido como una apuñalada directamente en mi corazón pues después de oír todo lo que había dicho mi mente había divagado a aquella vez cuando tenía 6 años de edad cuando mi padre nos llevaba a pasear al lugar donde mi padre y mi madre nos contaron como se habían relacionado**_

_**FlashBack**_

_**. – jugando mi hermano Itachi y yo con nuestros peluches Tora y Taka, nuestro padre que nos hacía compañía se acerca a tocar nuestras frentes como de la misma forma que nuestro tío hacia con él, mientras nos decía – **_

_Itachi y Miu, ustedes son mi mayor orgullo en esta vida, gracias a su madre cumplí el mayor de mis sueños _

_**. – Para luego cubrir sus labios con su dedo de su mano derecha mientras en sus labios forma una sonrisa, dice en forma entretenida – **__lo que dije ni una sola palabra a su madre __**– en ese momento había tenido la certeza de que papá también era tímido para expresar sus sentimientos en palabras –**_

_**Fin del FlashBack **_

_**Salgo de mis pensamientos al momento de escuchar a mi padre mencionar a la que es su hija –**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. - **__¡Sarada! __**– la reprendo por su temperamento explosivo, pues por la percepción de mi Rinnegan sentía los cambios de chakra en ella, después de todo me recordaba mucho a Sakura en su impulsividad en llevar las cosas, pero entonces ella entre dientes dice –**_

_**Sarada Uchiha. – **__Boruto puede ser un testarudo e insoportable, pero yo creo que algo tú le hiciste, mentiste con tu origen y nombre __**– alzo la voz mientras acomodo nuevamente mis lentes y posteriormente al fruncir el ceño manifiesto mi dojutsu sharingan con un aspa y formo mi puño en mi diestra, a eso ella eleva la mirada hacia mi con una sonrisa de lado, responde –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Si fuera tú. No lo intentaría __**– lo digo mordazmente pues ya había rebasado mis limites de cuestionamiento, por el hecho de que jamás había sido tan ultrajada y tomada de mentirosa, no obstante, mi cuerpo llegaba a sus limites pues las heridas que había tratado con anterioridad debido al reciente suceso se habían vuelto abrir, pero con la tierra se habían camuflado totalmente a pesar de mantener la compostura mi visión empezaba a nublarse ya que también un par de costillas las tenia rota, de pronto mientras veía pararse al 7mo Hokage de su asiento mientras intenta apaciguarla, yo siento en mi boca el sabor metálico –**_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Vamos a clamarnos, quiero ir a ver Boruto para que podamos concordar las dos versiones __**– anuncio eso y veo a Sarada, bufar en cambio Sasuke me mira con reproche, de manera que digo dirigiendo mi mirar a Misame – **__por ahora Misame tu iras… __**\- pero mis palabras son acortadas abruptamente al ver como aquella niña cierra los ojos y se desvanece en el suelo, pero antes que su cabeza tocara el suelo Sasuke la atrapa con su mano apegándole a su pecho de manera protectora, dice – **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. -**_ _¡Sarada!_ _**– menciono con frialdad su nombre mientras giro mi mirada a ella, pero encontrándome con su expresión atónita me doy cuenta que no había sido cosa de ella, de modo que al apartarla un poco de mi pecho veo sobre su labio deslizarse una línea de sangre y a eso la imagen de mi hermano llega a la mente, inmediatamente aparto esos pensamientos y entonces escucho a Naruto, decir – **_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Sasuke, lleva a Misame deprisa al hospital… _

**En la Realidad *SasuHina***

_**/Bosque de la Muerte/**_

_**Pov. Shikamaru Nara **_

_. _**– Volviendo de una larga travesía del bosque de la muerte hacia la torre de encuentro, donde se daría la segunda prueba en compañía del escuadrón elite que hizo la despectiva investigación de los sucesos en la zona que Naruto me había enviado, por el motivo de aquella extraña luz que habría arruinado la conexión de los monitores que estaban colocados en el campo de batalla para saber como se resolvía cada enfrentamiento, me adentraba hasta donde se hallaba Naruto para darle el informe, que no era para nada alentador pues sus sospechas habían dado en el clavo, teniéndolo frente a mi en el cuarto que se le había otorgado mostrándose rígido mientras estaba sentado, le digo**_ – Ya solucionamos el problema de la visión de las camaradas que esa energía extraña provoco, pero… - _**hago un momento corto de silencio mientras intento mantener la mirada fija sobre él**_ – pero no hay rastro del equipo 7 de Konoha, tan solo encontramos esta banda y un par de cuerpos pertenecientes a la aldea de la nube… __**\- **_**después de suspirar me contesta –**

_**Naruto U. Hokage. –**_ _No pararemos los exámenes chunin continuaremos, no obstante, quiero que a 5 escuadrones anbus de rango A para reconocimiento de los exámenes chunin en 3hrs_ –** pronuncio con tranquilidad esa orden y agrego con decir – **_Y te quiero a ti principalmente en el grupo de investigación, esa chakra ocasiono una extraña anomalía en el ambiente _

_**Shikamaru Nara. –**_ _Comprendo tu situación Naruto, ante todo un buen líder mantiene la calma, pero se trata de tu hija y ahijados… no sería mejor priorizar su búsqueda y paralizar los exámenes chunin_ **– pregunto pues su comportamiento era distinto a lo usual –**

_**Naruto U. Hokage. –**_ _Shikamaru entiendo tus palabras y gracias pero estos son los exámenes chunin al ser partícipes de esta prueba firmaron un comprobante de que estaban dispuestos arriesgar sus vidas _**– concluyo a esa verdad pues después de todo estos exámenes debían prevalecer con total normalidad después de todo sigo a decir **_– Sé que es mi hija y ellos mis ahijados, pero muchos de los shinobi se esforzaron para esta prueba, ante todo soy el Hokage, tengo que velar por la aldea _**– exclamo viendo mis limitaciones, digo – **_tengo la certeza que ellos se encuentran bien _

[¤] ¿Y qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Quiero leer sus comentarios

Bueno a todos mis lectores de esta historia espero que les halla agradado los acontecimientos de este capítulo, como afirme al cabo de varios meses que les traería nuevas novedades en la obra espero que les motive a esperar el siguiente capítulo que espero no tardar como este, me disculpo bastante por eso, pero es que tengo tan delicada salud que reponerme es algo que me dificulta. Además, debo renovar nuevas tramas y concluir uno que otro One Shot sugerido por el público, si son nuevos no dejen de Seguirme en aquí Wattpad tengo las mejores tramas SasuHina y si quieren temas musicales de esta encantadora pareja mi canal de Youtube, porfa suscríbanse. Dejen sus estrellas que 🌟 merezco y no olviden dejar sus opiniones en comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

MUY BUENAS… AUNQUE LAS MÍAS SON NOTICIAS MUY MALAS.

MUCHOS NO LE DARAN LA DEBIDA ATENCIÓN, PERO OTROS QUE SIGUEN MIS TRABAJOS SINCERAMENTE, ME BUSCARAN… o eso quiero creer.

Vengo a informarles que mi cuenta de Wattpad, con el nombre de: #AngieLedezma21 ha dejado de existir, por un problema con mi correo, Wattpad ha tomado la decisión de cerrarme DEFINITIVAMENTE.

Por eso me dispuse a crear una nueva cuenta un poco ya más desanimada porque en mi cuenta que Wattpad, me elimino ya estábamos en 1.6K de seguidores, algo rescate de mis trabajos en ahí por fortuna, aunque confieso que iba a retirarme de la escritura con ese bajón.

Para los interesados de mis proyectos y seguidores leales, les dejo mi nueva cuenta Wattpad:

Link: user/AngieLKoneko

Nombre: AngieLKoneko (Dibujo de Erza)

_**EN ESTA CUENTA ESTARE PUBLICANDO TODOS MIS TRABAJOS Y OBRAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO PARA QUE WATTPAD TENGA UNA PARTE DE LA BUENA LECTURA DE FANFICTION, **__gracias por su apoyo _


End file.
